Methods and systems disclosed herein relate generally to adding further capabilities for accessing netCDF data using ArcMap. For a description of the current netCDF/ArcMap interface and capabilities, see http://webhelp.esri.com/arcgisdesktop/9.3/, from which the following information has been, in part, derived. NetCDF (Network Common Data Form) is a set of software libraries and self-describing, machine-independent data formats that support the creation, access, and sharing of array-oriented scientific data. A netCDF file contains dimensions, variables, and attributes. A netCDF dimension has both a name and a size and can be used to represent a real physical dimension, for example, time, latitude, longitude, or height. A variable represents an array of values of the same type, and has a name, a data type, and a shape described by its list of dimensions specified when the variable is created. NetCDF attributes are used to store ancillary data or metadata.
ArcMap is the main component of the ARCGIS® suite of geospatial processing programs, and is used for all map-based tasks including cartography, map analysis, and editing of geospatial data. Through ArcMap, it is possible to explore data within a data set, symbolize features accordingly, and create maps. In the ArcMap geographic data view, geographic layers are symbolized, analyzed, and compiled into GIS data set. Drawing properties of the GIS data layers in the data frame can be organized and controlled by ArcMap geographic data view, making the geographic data view a window into a GIS data set for a given area. In the ArcMap layout view, map pages contain geographic data views as well as other map elements such as scale bars, legends, north arrows, and reference maps. ArcMap is used to compose maps on pages for printing and publishing. A shapefile is a digital vector storage format for storing geometric location and associated attribute information. The shapefile format can store primitive geometrical data types of points, lines, and polygons.
Although ArcGIS can be used to create raster layers, feature layers, and table views from netCDF data in ArcMap, or convert feature, raster, and table data to netCDF, what is needed is a toolset for further utilizing the capabilities of ArcMap with netCDF data.